Friendship
by hyuga niah95
Summary: gakk tau buat summary !


FRIENDSHIP

**Hi,saya newbie disini,mohon bantuannya!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Hyuga_Niah**

**Rate :**

Warning : Gaje, lebay, typo (s), OOC  


Orang itu, sosok seorang Gaara tengah duduk termenung dibangkunya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Bisa dibilang begitulah kesehariannya, keseharian yang menurutku sangat membosankan. Aku menghampirinya memandanginya dengan tampang yang aneh namun dia tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali ia masih saja menikmati kebiasaannya tersebut menganggapku sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

"Hay Gaara ada apa?''

"Nngg''

Huuuu lagi-lagi hanya suara dengungan nnng andalannya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, begitulah dia, setiap aku bertanya padanya ia hampir tidak pernah merespond pertanyaanku, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Nngg" jawabnya kembali masih tanpa jawaban apapun.

"Gaara, kamu kenapa? Aku tahu kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu jadi tolong cerita, jangan memendamnya sendiri, bagaimanapun kamu adalah sahabatku jadi tolong cerita aku siap mendengar semua ceritamu."

"Bukan urusanmu! Kamu tak tahu apa-apa dan satu lagi AKU BUKAN SAHABATMU!"

"B...Bu...bukan sahabatmu?"

Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya walaupun ia menjawabnya dengan tanpa ekspresi apapun tapi aku dapat melihat dari tatapan matanya kalau sekarang ini dia sangat marah padaku. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau dia akan menjawab seperti itu dan ini adalah kali perta aku mendengar kata "AKU BUKAN SAHABATMU" darinya.

Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Butiran-butiran kecil itupun kini jatuh membasahi pipiku, dadaku sesak mengingat kata-kata itu. Aku berlari keluar kelas meninggalkannya sendiri yang sama sekali tak merubah posisi pandangan dan posisi duduknya. Orang menatap heran kearahku, mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa denganku, wajar saja aku yang dikenal tomboy disekolah yang tak pernah sekalipun menangis kini tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa alasan pasti mengapa aku menangis. Tapi semua itu tak kuindahkan sama sekali, yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah Hinata yaa hanya dia karena Hinata adalah sahabat terbaikku dan paling dekat denganku bahkan lebih dekat dari Gaara, dialah yang selalu ada untukku dan sekarang aku sangat membutuhkannya.

''Hiks...hiks..Hinata ternyata kamu ada di sini hiks."

"Ehh Ten...tenten kamu kenapa? kenapa kamu nangis" tanya hinata dengan ekspresi panik.

"Iya ten kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya sakura kepadaku.

"Gaara..hiks...Gaara...dia...dia membentakku dia bilang kalau aku ini bukan sahabatnya padahal hiks..hiks.. aku hanya ingin membantunya"

"eh...Gaara bilang begitu kepadamu?" tanya hinata dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya aku enggaK tahu kalau aku pernah buat salah sama dia sampai-sampai dia bilang kayak gitu ke aku"

"huuuu GAARAAAAAAAAAA..akan kuhajar dia nanti berani-beraninya dia membuatmu menangis dasar orang yang tidak berperasaan hwaaaaaaaaaaa GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAA sini kau arrrrgggght..." Teriak sakura tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap heran kepadanya.

"ehhh sakura sudah-sudah. Tenten sebaiknya sekarang kamu kembali ke kelas, tenangkan diri kamu aku yakin Gaara bilang gitu pasti ada maksud-"

"Iya dia punya maksud buat nyakitin hati tentenkan huu dasar dingin tak berperasaan. Udah ten mending kamu ngga usah peduliin orang seperti dia bikin sakit hati aja tau ngga dianya" Ketus sakura yang memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"sakura, Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku yakin gaara punya maksud dari perkataannya percaya dan yakin deh sama aku. Tapi untuk sekarang ini aku saranin kamu ngga usah terlalu dekat dulu sama gaara takutnyan kamu kayak gini lagi yahh. Sudah gi sana pergi ke kelas tenangin diri kamu dulu ya Ja—''.

"I..iya makasih ya Hinata makasih sakura"

'Huuuu berkat saran mereka berdua aku sekarang sedikit agak tenang, tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku tentang hal yang baru saja dikatakan Hinata. Dia bilang kalau Gaara punya maksud dari perkataannya kepadaku, tapi apa maksudnya ? Apa maksud dari perkataanya ? Apa benar yang dikatakan Sakura kalau maksudnya untuk menyakiti perasaanku tapi apa mungkin Gaara sekejam itu ? Arrrrrrgggght aku pusing memikirkan kejadian hari ini mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas untuk beristirahat tapi aku takut, aku takut untuk bertemu dengan Gaara atau mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja biar nanti dirumah aku beristirahat dan melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi hari ini. Hmmmm memang mungkin begitu sebaiknya.

Hari demi hari kini kujalani kembali seperti aku yang biasanya bersama sahabatku Hinata dan Sakura. Kini aku benar-benar telah melupakan kejadian itu sekarang aku telah kembali menjadi Tenten yang dulu dikenal sebagai gadis tomboy disekolah dan tidak ada lagi air mata. Yaaa aku cukup senang dengan diriku yang sekarang tapi, walaupun begitu aku tak sesenang dulu jujur saja aku merindukan sosok seorang Gaara disampingku memang setelah kejadian itu aku tak pernah dekat lagi dengan Gaara walaupun dikelas kami duduk bersebelahan tapi tetap saja aku terlalu canggung untuk bicara dengannya. Yaaa, betul juga kalau sekarang aku masih punya Hinata dan Sakura tapi tetap saja aku merindukan sosok seorang Gaara disampingku. Sampai suatu ketika aku bertemu dengannya dikantin sekolah yang menurutku tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjunginya tersebut saat aku sedang menikmati makan siangku bersama Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaa rupanya kamu disini Gaara, akhirnya sini kau arrrrggg akan ku balas kau. Kau tahu, dulu Tenten sangat sedih karena sifatmu dan kamu tidak pernah memperdulikan itu kamu juga telah membuat sahabatku tenten ehh sahabatmu juga menagis gara-gara perkataanmu itu dasar ORANG YANG TIDAK BERPERASAAN...Arrrrrrgggggggggght sini kau Gaara NO BAKA akan kuhajar kau berani-beraninya kau berkata hal seperti itu kepada sahabatmu sendiri" Teriak sakura yang tak memperhatikan situasi disekitarnya kalau semua orang kini menatap heran kepadanya dan kepadaku dan telah berhasil hampir membuatku menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yaaaa aku tak percaya kalau dia akan mengatakan semua itu langsung kepada Gaara dan sekarang aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi aku memang malu apa lagi di sana ada Gaara tapi semua yang dikatakan sakura memang benar dan semuanya sudah terlanjur dia katakan.

Rasanya aku ingin mati setelah semua hal itu dikatakan sakura apalagi sekarang sekarang Gaara kini menuju tempat dimana aku duduk bersama sakura dan hinata dekat dan semakin dekat dan Yapz dia kini tengan berdiri dihadapanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tapi dia menarikku dan membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah tempat yang dulu sering aku kunjungi bersamanya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk membayangkan kembali hal-hal itu lagi. sekarang ini aku tengan bingung mengapa dia tiba-tiba membawaku kesini ? Apakah ada yang direncanakannya ? dan apakah dia sudah tidak membenciku lagi ? Arrrrrrrrrgggght aku pusing memikirkan semuanya dan tepat saat itu aku melihat Gaara yang berusaha untuk berbicara kepadaku tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya aku ingin mencoba untuk membantunya tapi aku terlalu takut untuk memulai semuanya dan akhirnya Gaara memulai semuanya setelah sekian lama dia menghela nafas panjang...

"T...te...tenten, Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya apakah kamu ingin membantuku ?" Ohh tuhan apakah aku tidak bermimpi ? Apakah semua ini nyata ? ini adalah kali pertama Gaara berbicara banyak kepadaku bayangkan saja dari kecil sejak kami mulai berteman kata yang paling panjang yang pernah dia ucapkan kepadaku hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun sewaktu aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh dan sekarang Gaara berbicara kepadaku dengan kata-kata yang sudah sangat panjang bagiku itu untuk orang sepertinya untuk kedua kalinya ohh tuhan aku sangat bahagia. Tapi lamunanku itu terhenti ketika Gaara kembali menyabut namaku.

"Tenten?"

"Ehhh i...iya aku ingin membantu pasti aku akan membantumu dan aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang tebaik untukmu heheh tapi ngomong-ngomong apa?"

"K..ka...kamu harus bisa buat aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya aku bisa tertawa, tersenyum bahagia, menangis dan marah tapi dalam waktu satu bulan. Kamu bisakan?"

Aku terharu mendengar ucapan Gaara tersebut aku mencoba untuk berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya yaa memeluk sahabatku untuk pertama kalinya seraya mengatakan "iya aku aku akan membantumu sampai kamu benar-benar bisa merasakan empat hal itu" karena Aku dapat merasakan kalau Gaara benar-benar ingin merasakan empat hal tersebut dan sebagai sahabatnya aku harus membantunya dan hal yang tak pernah kuduga Gaara membalas pelukanku dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku Terima Kasih Ya Tuhan engkau memang maha adil.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya dan mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah permohonan Gaara, aku telah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hey Gaara heheh aku telah berhasil membuatmu bisa tersenyum bahagia buktinya tadi kamu baru saja tersenyum karenaku kan ? heheh dan sekarang misiku hanya tinggal 3 kan hahaha"

"Iya..Iya kamu berhasil "

Terima kasih tuhan engkau telah memberikan yang terbaik untukku dan untuk Gaara aku tak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini, aku janji tak akan pernah melupakan hari ini dan juga aku berjanji akan menolong Gaara sahabatku.

Setelah hari itu, kini aku semakin bersemangat dalam menjalani setiap hariku aku menjadi makin semangat dalam mengerjakan semua hal menjadi gadis periang lagi dan selalu tertawa ditambah lagi aku harus menolong Gaara untuk mewujudkan keinginannya hmmm lengkaplah sudah kebahadiaanku apalagi kini hanya tinggal membuatnya menangis dan tertawa haaaa sungguh senang rasanya.

Baik sekarang waktunya membuat Gaara bisa merasakan bagaimana itu tertawa. Pertama aku mengajaknya utuk selalu mengikuti caraku tertawa tetapi tidak berhasil kemudian mencoba membawanya ketempat-tempat sirkus dan teater komedi tetapi hasilnya tetap sama sampai suatu waktu ketika aku sedang berada disekolah dan sedang berlari menuju ke arah Gaara yang tak begitu jauh didepanku tiba-tiba aku melihat kulit pisang didepanku, aku mencoba untuk menghentikan lariku yang begitu kencang tapi sudah terlambat kini aku terjatuh gara-gara kulit pisang itu dengan gaya jatuhku yang sangat terlihat konyol itu apalagi Gaara melihatku saat itu dan ...

"Hahahahahahahaha Tenten kau hahahaha kau lucu sekali hahahahaha"

Gaara tertawa gara-gara tingkahku yang konyol bahkan dia terlihat meneteskan air mata saat menertawakanku.

"Huuuu Gaara jangan menertawakanku sakit tau..."

"Iya-iya hahaha"

"Heheh sekarang aku berhasilkan membuatmu tertawa hahah tinggal satu hal lagi yaitu membuatmu menangis umm hahaha..awh sakit.."

"Iya kamu berhasil tapi jangan terlalu bersemangat dulu kau itu baru saja jatuh tau kau masih mau jatuh lagi gara-gara kulit pisang ? Hahahah"

"Huuu kau ini menyebalkan..."

Setelah aku berhasil lagi membuat Gaara dapat tertawa kini aku harus membuatnya menangis hal yang menurutku sangat mustahil baginya wajar saja Gaara tidak dapat menangis karena dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak akan bisa lagi menangis karena air matanya sudah habis menagisi kepergian orang tuanya dulu. Dan terbukti sekarang rasanya itu nyata, sekarang hampir tersisa 5 hari cukup satu bulan dan aku belum juga berhasil membuat Gaara menagis.

Semua hal telah aku lakukan termasuk aku telah menyanyikan lagu cancer milik M.C.R di depan semua murid-murid dan guru-guru KHS yang dikenal sebagai lagu yang sangat menyentuh bahkan kepala sekolah Tsunade yang dikenal keras dan tegas itupun menagis setelah aku menyanyikan lagu-lagu itu tapi tidak untuk Gaara, dia masih saja santai duduk dikursi taman seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa dari makna lagu itu.

Aku hampir kehabisan akal. Semua cara telah aku lakukan untuk bisa membuatnya menangis tapi hasilnya tetap sama Gaara sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa. Sampai suatu ide terpikirkan dibenakku, yaa aku akan membuat Gaara menangis dengan menyanyikan kembali lagu cancer menggunakan versi acoustic kesukaanku moga-moga saja Gaara bisa menangis.

Sekarang aku menuju ke rumah Gaara, yaa hari ini tepat satu bulan dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa membuat Gaara menangis dan semoga usahaku dapat berhasil. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang melaju menuju kearahku, aku ingin menghindari mobil itu, tapi tepat saat aku hampir sampai di pinggir jalan tiba-tiba...

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aku terjatuh akibat mobil itu menyambar sebagian tubuhku dan sekarang aku tak tahu aku ada dimana.

Aku mencoba bangun, mencoba membuka mataku, mencoba melihat dimana aku sekarang ini sambil berusaha berkata "A...aku, aku dimana ?"tetapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurku dan aku melihat seseorang yang tertidur dikursi dekatku sambil memegang sebelah tanganku dan ternyata orang itu adalah Gaara.

"Apakah benar dia? mengapa dia disini bersamaku ? bukannya tadi aku ingin kerumahnya ? kenapa sekarang aku bersamanya?" Arrrrrrgggggggg aku bingung kenapa Gaara bersamaku apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku mencoba memikirkannya tetapi itu membuat kepalaku sakit dan mungkin karena teriakan kecilku tadi kini Gaara terbangun. Aku tak tahu saat dia terbangun ia langsung memelukku dan kini aku semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya denganku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ?Ohh Tuhan beritahu aku semuanya.

"Te...ten kau sudah sadar hikzzz aku mengkhawatirkanmu hikzz hikzz"

"G..Ga..raa kamu, kamu mengkhawatirkanku? kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa?, kau itu hikzz hampir mati gara-gara ditabrak mobil tau! untung saja kami-sama baik kepada kita dan sekarang kamu telah sadar. Kau tahu kalau kamu itu tertidur hampir setengah hari"

"Heheheh maaf telah mencemaskanmu lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati. Ehhh ngomong-ngomong terima kasih kamu masih perduli denganku heheh dan juga aku berhasil membuatmu menangis karen akukan dan ini tepat satu bulan iyakan ? hahahah aku telah berhasil juga Huk huk .."

"Kamu ini" kata Gaara sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku " disaat seperti ini masih sempat memikirkan hal itu huu dasar tenten"

"heheh itulah aku. Oh yaa Gaara akukan sudah berhasil ngomong-ngomong hal yang dulu ingin kamu katakan itu apa?"

"I..Iya terima kasih. Se..sebenarnya hal itu ngg..."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya dari dulu dari waktu kita pertama bertemu dari waktu kita masih kecil sejak kamu ingin menjadi temanku. Yaa menjadi orang yang pertama yang ingin menjadi temanku aku ingin mengatakan satu hal, Ngggggggg..."

"'hal ? hal apa?"

"Tenten kamu maukan jadi sahabatku, kamu maukan jadi temanku untuk selamanya, kamu mau janjikan untuk tidak meninggalkanku ? kamu maukan tenten karena sebenarnya dari dulu aku sangat sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, hanya saja aku terlalu takut berteman denganmu aku takut kamu akan sakit jika berteman denganku aku takut kamu akan terluka tenten"

"Gaara...hikz hikz kamu..." kataku disertai tangis dan memeluk Gaara " kamu..iya aku tak akan meninggalkanmu aku akan tetap ada disini bersamamu. Aku senang ternyata kamu juga menyayangiku sebagai sahabatmu dan sekarang mari kita buka lembaran baru untuk persahabatan kita. Yaa lembaran baru untuk persahabatan yang lebih indah dan untuk sahabat yang luar biasa"

"Iya..aku janji persahabatan kita akan abadi untuk selamanya, tapi tolong jangan lupakan hari ini, jangan lupakan hari-hari dimana dulu kita sering bersama saat sedih saat senang dan disaat apapun karena hari-hari itu merupakan awal dari persahabatan kita yang indah ini. Janji yaa"

"Iya, aku janji heheheh"

.

.

.

.

.

FINISH

Author's note : maaf yaa ceritanya gaje bin lebay, sekali lagi maaf. Maklumin, soalnya aku juga newbie disini akhir kata **REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
